4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
Warriors are melee fighters who can be extremely tough and inflict a lot of damage. Their strongest powers require being enraged to use them. Warriors can choose between being a defender and becoming enraged when they are attacked, or a striker and generating rage when they hit their foes. CLASS TRAITS Role: Defender. You have trained to use your strength and stamina to become an unstoppable force in melee. You can focus on defending yourself and your allies or smashing your foes. Power Source: Martial Key Abilities: Strength, Stamina Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged Bonus to Defenses: +2 Fortitude Hit Points at First Level: 15 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 6 Healing Surges per Day: 9 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Choose 3 from the class skills list: Athletics (Str), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Spi), Intimidate (Spi), Streetwise (Spi) CLASS FEATURES: Rage You can become enraged. There are not varying levels of enraged, either you are enraged or you are not. Some powers only work when you are enraged. Some powers make you enraged. Your stance can also determine when you become enraged. Combat Style Choose one: Dual Weapon: You have the Flurry power. Great Weapon: You do +2 damage when wielding a two-handed weapon. Shield: You are proficient with light and heavy shields. Stance After each short rest choose a stance. The stance lasts until the next time you take a short rest. Battle Stance - You get +1 to hit and +1 to weapon damage rolls. (charge, overpower, retaliation) Berserker Stance - You get +2 to weapon damage rolls, and -1 to your AC. Whenever you hit a foe with a melee or thrown weapon you become enraged until the end of your next turn. (taunt, revenge, shield wall, shield block, disarm) Defensive Stance - You get +2 to your AC. Whenever you are hit by a foe you become enraged until the end of your next turn. (intercept, berserk rage, whirlwind, pummel, recklessness) Marking You can mark foes. Foes marked by you suffer a -2 to hit with attacks that do not include you as a target. Some of your powers mark foes, including the class feature power Taunt. ---- AT-WILL POWERS ---- ENCOUNTER POWERS ---- DAILY POWERS Blood Thirst - instant attack and attacks heal minor Retaliation - instantly attack any foe that hits you in melee combat for 12 seconds Intercept - immediate interrupt, shift speed, attack and stun until end of their turn Shattering Throw - thrown weapon attack reduces AC or vulns them Bladestorm - whirlwind attack every second for 6 seconds, can move during it Devastate - requires shield, sunder armor effect, plus increased damage ---- UTILITY POWERS Battle Shout - uses rage, increases party member's attack power Blood Rage - generates rage over time, costs health Shield Bash - immediate interrupt, requires shield, stuns until end of their turn Demoralizing Shout - close blast, reduces foe's damage, save ends, instant Shield Block - instant, increases chance to block with shield Intimidating Shout - instant, causes fear in up to 5 enemies, 2 yard range, until end of next turn Challenging Shout - instant, marks all foes within 10 yards Shield Wall - reduces all damage for 12 seconds (DR until end of your next turn), instant Pummel - immediate interrupt, requires rage, stuns until end of their turn Recklessness - 100% crit chance for 3 attacks, but take extra damage Spell Reflection - immediate interrupt, cancels spell targeting you Commanding Shout - temporary hit points to allies Enraged Regeneration - uses up rage to heal Piercing Howl - instant, burst, dazes foes Last Stand - instant, gives temporary hit points ---- FEATS Deflection - increased Parry chance Iron Will - reduces stun and charm effects Tactical Mastery - can change stances in combat, generates extra rage Anger Management - instant, generate rage Impale - increase damage with attacks Deep Wounds - attack causes bleeding damage Taste for Blood - using rend can trigger overpower Sweeping Strikes - your next 5 strikes attack an extra foe Trauma - melee crits increase bleed effects Second Wind - generate rage and recover health Strength of Arms - increase St and Stamina and expertise Unrelenting Assault - decreases cooldown of Overpower and Revenge Juggernaut - charge is usable in combat Sudden Death - chance to use execute on non-bloodied foe Endless Rage - generate more rage from damage dealt Blood Frenzy - Rend and Deep Wounds vuln foe Wrecking Crew - melee critical hits cause you to do extra damage for a few rounds Armored to the Teeth - increases damage based on your Armor Booming Voice - area of effect and duration of shout effects Cruelty - increased chance of crits Unbridled Wrath - chance to get more rage when hit Blood Craze - regenerate hit points after being hit by crit Commanding Presence - increases dmg bonus and thp from Battle Shout and Commanding Shout Enrage - get damage bonus after being hit with critical strike Precision - increased chance to hit with melee weapons Death Wish - increased damage done and taken for 30 seconds Flurry - increased attack speed for 3 strikes after a melee crit Furious Attacks - your attacks can reduce healing done to target Rampage - increases crit chance for party members Bloodsurge - attacks (heroic strike, whirlwind, bloodthirst) have chance of making slam an instant Unending Fury - increased damage with slam, whirlwind, bloodthirst) Titan's Grip - can wield two-handed weapons in one hand Incite - improved critical chance with heroic strike, thunderclap, cleave Anticipation - increased chance to dodge Shield Specialization - improved block Shield Mastery - improved block Toughness - Improved armor by items, reduces slow effects Puncture - improved sunder armor and devastate Concussion Blow - stuns foe and damage Vigilance - select ally, reduces damage done to them, reduces their threat Focused Rage - reduces rage cost of some abilities Vitality - increased Strength, Stamina, and expertise Safeguard - reduces damage taken by target of your intervene ability for 6 seconds Warbringer - charge, intercept, and intervene usable in combat Damage Shield - requires shield, when you get hit you do damage back Shockwave - close blast, damage and stuns foes